This invention is primarily concerned with waste receptacles that minimize the dangers of fire. It is speculated that much property damage, personal injury and even death are caused by fires which take place in waste receptacles. The main cause of such fires is the introduction of burning or smoldering material into the container, but it is believed that some fires are started by spontaneous combustion caused by rapid oxidation of materials which raises them above their kindling temperature.
Covers have been proposed for waste containers which direct the combustion products back onto the material effectively preventing air and oxygen from reaching it. The flow of combustion products also has the effect of blocking the flow of oxygen into the container. Examples of these covers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,904,070, 3,182,727 and 2,802,538.
Many waste containers have tops or covers. They shield the contents from vermin and also shield the contents from view. Some covers also trap the odors of the waste.
A wide variety of covers have been proposed. Some lock onto the top of the container and must be removed when depositing waste. Sliding or sprung doors are also somewhat common. Another type that has gained popularity is the swinging top model. The top is suspended from pivots and in its normal position covers the opening. Pushing on the top from either side pivots it and exposes the inside of the container so that a person holding the waste in one hand can push the swinging top with the hand and drop the contents while he is pivoting the top. The weight of the top causes it to return to its normal position over the opening.
One of the objects of the present invention is to disclose and provide a waste receptacle cover which not only covers the waste container but prevents or stops fires that might occur within the container. Other objects of the present invention include providing a waste container with such a cover which can easily be removed so that the contents of the container can be emptied, providing the cover with means so that it can be easily replaced on the container without having to be forced or aligned, having a cover that can be relatively easily constructed, and having a generally low-cost and yet effective cover which is reliable in stopping or substantially slowing fires.
Another principal object of the invention is to have a cover for a waste receptacle with two portions, an upper portion which resembles a conventional waste container cover having a swinging top to provide access to the opening and a lower portion having a combustion product directing baffle which directs combustion products back down onto the flammable material. The upper portion and the lower portion cooperate with each other in such a way that the swinging top also limits the rate at which oxygen can reach the fire, and the upper portion also supports the lower portion so that it can be easily inserted and withdrawn from the container.
Other objects will become apparent in the following disclosure, and it will be shown that the present invention meets the objects.